Team KWRM
by mikiolip
Summary: Team KRWM (chrome.) follow the story of four Faunus siblings as they travel back to their home in Haven, and along the way face many challenges and tries to help lesser villages, while also being followed by their greatest foe yet. All OC, but mention team RWBY and team JNPR. Rated T just in case.


**Alright, so this is a story created by me and my three other siblings. My brother and I wrote the story and my two other sisters are creating a comic out of it. Once it's out I'll put a link in the authors note. I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen, one battle I am particularly excited to watch, is just about to start once the stadium has randomly selected two different terrains for the competitors to fight upon. On one side we have team BLOU hailing from Vail academy and on the other is Team KRWM hailing from Haven academy."

Dr Oobleck announced. The crowd cheered for the teams. All around the stadium display prompts lit up and began to run through the potential terrains until 2 were selected randomly. On one side, the ground slid back and a platform rose from dead grass covered the platform and a bright, hot, and artificial sun sparked into place above and behind team BLOU. On the other side, the platform moved back and lifted a full lush forest. "3... 2... 1..." MR Port counted down. "GO!" As soon as the bout began Wax from team KRWM leapt into action and began to run at Team BLOU with his meteor hammer swinging, much to the dismay (though not surprise) of his 3 teammates.

Once Wax was close enough he swung his weapon and whipped it at the closest opponent to him. Caught off guard the BLOU member had little time to prepare a defence and got smacked in the head. The force of the attack threw him back and he tumbled off, disappearing into the tall dead grass. Wax swung his weapon high and brought the explosive power of the hammer to the ground, then tucked his whole body behind his shield to brace against the explosion and was launched into the air backwards. He landed by his teammates and stood tall with a triumphant smile crossing his handsome face.

"Wax! That was not part of our plan," said Khroma, the leader of team KRWM. She glared at him.

"No, but I got the first hit." Wax smiled at his sister who, in response, groaned.

"Fine, let's just go as planned from now on." Rouge sprinted forward and leapt into the air bringing her inverted Bat'leth down on a member of team BLOU. The man, however, blocked with his arm guards.

"Your friend might have got Brick, but no one surprises the mighty Omar!" Omar shouted and Rouge smirked. She swung her body around and landed a kick on Omar's ribs sending him skidding across the platform. Unbeknownst of Rouge, a woman, was attempting a sneak attack and was about to slash at her back when she got hit in the head by something loud and painful making her stumble. Rouge turned around saw the women holding her head but rising to her feet. Rouge looked over and saw her teammate and youngest sister Magenta, still aiming a revolver with smoke rising from the barrel.

By this point, the other members of both teams were engaged in the match and 1 on 1 fights broke out. Magenta heard a loud bang ahead in the tall grass and saw Wax battling with Brick. He had flanked around the right side of the goings on and pursued his original target further.

Magenta pressed a button on her revolver and it turned into a short sword, and as Brick was distracted, snuck up behind him attempting a slashed at his back. Brick noticed her and turned around. He blocked her slash with his own sword and brought his fist up, striking magenta in the stomach. She grunted and stumbled some but managed to keep her balance and guard, up. He then lifted his sword high to go for a chop but was stopped short when Wax's meteor hammer wrapped around his wrist. He looked up and saw the rope and weight. He looked for a second and the metal ball glowed, and then Wax pulled on the rope hard and the ball emitted another small blast. Magenta and Wax took turns attacking Brick.

Khroma watched for a short while from afar looking for an opportunity to engage until Laila, from team BLOU, smacked her in the face with a staff. Khroma stumbled back clutching her face and looked up. Laila smirked. "Better watch our battle, hun." Laila taunted. Khroma shrugged it off and hefted her shield in front of her. The 2 of them were somewhat deep in the thick forest which made manoeuvring tricky, but Khroma was a skilled strategist and quickly worked the forest into a hasty plan.

She cast an area of darkness in between her opponent and herself. "Oho, it looks like Khroma from team KRWM has displayed her semblance! She can influence the amount of light absorbed by ordinary air particles allowing for small fields of darkness!" said Mr Port. "Let's see how Laila from team BLOU handles this situation." Khroma always found it stupid that the announcer literally announced the intricacies of player's semblance. She charged through the dark bubble and when she emerged into the light again she saw Laila, wielding her staff and apparently ready for the fight. The staff made a connection with the shield and they had an intense bout of slashing and blocking. Khroma used only one shield for this fight, not wanting to show her hand too early while also wanting to test her opposition's strength. She found that this woman was quite adept with her staff and had to move very quickly to avoid being hit. The butt of the staff made contact with her shield and Laila pulled a trigger and fired. Khroma was sent back by the force of the shot and now looked worried. She turned and leapt back through the darkness. "Oh, what's a matter, hun? I thought we were playing, get back here." She took off after Khroma and plunged into the dark bubble. Khroma smiled and pulled a tiny string. Around her belt she wore many dust infused bombs that she had to use for whatever purpose came up, and at the moment a land mine was exactly what was needed. The dust was 'force' specific, just raw energy, and when it blew it sent Laila sailing into the air with a shriek.

"What's a matter, hun?" Khroma taunted. "I thought we were playing."

"Ooh, and that's it for Miss Laila, taken out by Khroma." Mr port shouted in the mic. Magenta looked up at the "health bars" and gave her oldest sister a silent nod. She turned to her Foe once again and saw the distaste on her face. "Don't get your hopes up. My twin is a bad fighter."

"Meh, a win's a win." Magenta shrugged, flipped her short swords, as she was holding both now, into revolvers and repeatedly shot at Uilani. Uilani spun her staff, that looked identical to Laila's, and successfully blocked all Magenta's shots. Magenta flipped her revolvers back into two short swords and ran at Uilani. But Uilani had been ready for this and swung down her staff on the platform and a huge force push spread from the point of impact and threw magenta back. Uilani recovered a moment from the effort and stood triumphant when she saw magenta on the floor. Then a sound alerted her and she turned suddenly spinning her staff in martial arts fashion as rouge berated her with a barrage of attacks from her Bat'leth. Rouge landed and ducked a swing of the staff then the weapon in her hand became the mace she wielded so ferociously and, with a burst of electrical power, hit Uilani hard in the back.

The woman's energy level dropped to the red and she was deemed out. "That's a technical knockout for Uilani of Team BLOU. Looks like Team KRWM might have this one all wrapped up... oh! What's this? It appears as though Wax from KRWM has just been sent hurdling into the air haha! Hopefully, he can recover some time," Oobleck narrated as Wax was sent bodily out of the arena.

Brick stood triumphant with a fire burning in the grass around him. "Well he was annoying," he goaded with his axe over his shoulder. "Who's next?" he asked crouching. Magenta looked at him and aimed both pistols firing wildly. Brick leapt and ducked and dodged athletically. Rouge swung in from behind and very nearly caught Brick in the back, but at the very last instant a flash of white appeared and Omar was standing between the 2 with his thick gauntlets holding the Mace.

"Watch your back Brick, these little girls are tougher than they look." The 2 smirked at each other and readied their counteroffensive, but an explosion overhead caught their complete focus. They looked up and saw dozens of small ice particles speeding towards them. Brick put both hands in the air and a force field materialised taking all the brunt of the attack. He let go a second later and the ice shard fell harmlessly to the ground. Khroma arrived and the 3 sisters surrounded the 2 remaining members of BLOU. Mr Port was going on about the semblance just used, of course. But magenta and Khroma were not going to be idle. Magenta caught the fire dust bomb from Khroma and Threw it at the two. Brick blocked it again and the fire dust made a small cloud around them, affecting the ice. The melted water splashed all around the two remaining members of BLOU and they were soaked. They did not enjoy that.

"Now!" Yelled Khroma and Rouge screamed through the air with her weapon raised, now the trident with electrical power surging around its head.

"Don't forget," she began. "Lightning strikes!" She brought down the mighty hammer of a weapon and the whole ground shook while Brick and Omar were electrocuted and launched into the air with a cry. In the crater she made rouge stood with the residual electrical energy still circulating around. Khroma and Magenta stood at the lip of the hole and smiled down at her. "Will you ever not over do it?" Asked Khroma. "Will Wax ever make it to the end of a match?" Magenta laughed. "I really really doubt it!"

* * *

 **Well that's all for the first chapter, I really hope you guys like it, please review, even if its just tips or what not I would appreciate it all. Thank you for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


End file.
